Rainy Day Ladies
by brycewade1013
Summary: Taking place after 'Big Brother', Yori tells Kim and Anne about a special rainy day tradition in Japan before getting hot in the shower. ONE SHOT.


Rainy Day Ladies

"I didn't think it would be this bad. It's really coming down…" Kim expresses inside of her bedroom. In just a pair of light blue panties and a plain white t-shirt, she looks towards the glass to her left with the raindrops splashing against the glass and walls of her bedroom. "Nature is simply adding to the world. This is nothing." Yori replies calmly in a pair of short green shorts and a small matching top that exposed her stomach and arms. She sat on the floor with a magazine along her lap with her hands on her knees and much like Kim, she closely observe the rainfall across from her.

"I didn't get an answer from you before Kim-san, but how is Stoppable-san doing?" Yori asks curiously turning to Kim. A little annoyed, Kim blink once and turn towards Yori; resting her face in her right hand and laying her left arm before her person. "Getting used to his new little sister and helping out. He's growing up, but I'm still a little worried about him…still funny how he forgot to take the class…" Kim answers then giggles.

Yori did the same while covering her mouth with her right hand, but the two girls turn to one another with smiles after calming down. The door to Kim's room opens up as her mother step forward holding a tray of snacks. "I hope I'm not interrupting your girl time Kimmy…" Anne admits playfully much to Kim's annoyance. She sighs and rolls her eyes, but Yori playfully laugh at the display of affection.

"We're fine mom…really…" Kim replies then look to her right at the tray of snacks placed on her bed. She and Yori notice the white lap coat on Ann's person, the white socks on her feet and the furry light blue bedroom shoes on her feet. Her figure was clear to the girls, but they return their focuses to the food left behind on the tray. "I just hope your father and the boys are alright." Ann went on as Kim pick up a small sandwich and Yori grasp a bag of chips.

"I think so. They're just hanging out with him. This story should lighten up eventually." Kim replies as she turns her focus towards the glass across from them all. "This reminds me quite a bit of my home." Yori expresses never pulling her gaze from the falling rainwater and the darken grey clouds that hover in the sky. "What do you mean dear?" Ann asks looking down at her slowly opening the bag of chips in her hands.

"To be fair, it's a simple silly game that myself and many of the girls would play whenever the master wasn't looking or resting in his quarters, we would sneak out during the middle or end of the storm. We would put on various attires that would allow the rain to fall on our flesh and expose what we had to one another." She explains then giggles playfully. "It was just something we did to burn off steam as it were and continue to know that we were still girls and not just ninjas in training." Yori continues.

The bag of chips in her hands was already open as she lightly plucks one with her right hand and places it between her lips. Kim and Ann were watching her closely then look to one another then back to her again. "So Yori…how do you play this game?" Kim asks curiously with a sly smile. Ann in turn places her hands on her hips in wait of what the young girl would say.

"Oh Possible family…you wouldn't want to do such a thing…" Yori jokes as she looks back at them from her left shoulder with her eyes shut. Light laughter left from her lips however she could only hear her own. She open her eyes in slightly surprise seeing both Possible women look at her with half opened eyes and interest lingering in their gazes.

"Are you…both serious…about this game?" Yori asks confused as her gaze shift between Kim and her mother. "Quite serious my dear…there's much about me and Kim that you don't know about…let alone the rest of the world…so please…continue…" Ann replies. "I can't believe these two…nothing about them shows that they would be shameful about this…that they would waste time with minor details…or back away if I explain things to them…" Yori thought.

In seconds, her disbelief fades as she turns away and lowers her head. A desiring smile slowly forms on her lips with her blinking a few times as her demeanor change to a friendlier one. "I should at least honor them with their curiosity and enjoy myself with them." She thought happily then slowly inhales through her nose. "Very well…there is much that we need and hopefully the rain will calm down when we begin." Yori announce calmly.

"We're listening dear. Go ahead." Ann replies as she lifts her arms up and cross them over her chest. Kim sits herself up onto her knees and mimics her mother's stance as she cross her arms over her chest as well. The two never pull their gazes away from Yori who slowly turn around before them. The rain pours down harder than before as the young woman begin her explanation.

The rain continue it downpour along the Possible household showing little let up, but the droplets had slowed just enough. The front door to the home open as Yori stood before her. Back and froth she looks around at her surroundings seeing the rain continuing to fall. She blinks then nods to herself as the sound of falling rain offer some relaxation to her.

On her person was a pale blue bikini that hugged onto her body, but didn't dig into her skin. The straps were thin and black further bringing her beauty out as the bottoms and tops of her attire were triangle shaped. In her right hand was a closed purple umbrella of small size and on her feet was a pair of purple rain boots meant for a woman. She smiles at the sight of the rain then look down at herself seeing much of her skin and frame.

"I never would have dreamed I'd be doing this far from my home…and with those who wanted to bring me in…" Yori admits to herself with a small chuckle. "Oh dear don't be silly…after what you told us did you think we'd pass this up?" Ann inquires far behind her person. "Come Yori…you should just let yourself go. After all, you're the guest here…so we should at least humor you with this. I'm ready whenever you're ready." Kim adds far behind Yori's person.

Slowly, Yuri turn to her left and was greeted by the sight of the Possible women in the distance. Kim stood in a turquoise bikini that covered more of her person compared to Yori's. In its traditional form, Yori witness much of Kim's body and how she continued to develop in a single glance. She also took in Kim's harden nipples already pushing against the material of her top. The top itself covered much of her breasts including the inner parts of it with Kim's crotch hidden from her. Kim also had a pair of crimson designer rain boots on her feet and clenched in her right hand was a small pearl and blue striped closed umbrella about the same size as her own.

Ann on the other hand wore a bikini that screamed "look at me" the moment Yori shift her gaze to Kim's right. The bikini was smaller compared to either of the teenaged girls with colors of autumn brown coloring that contrast against her. The cups of her bikini top barely hid anything of Ann's breasts other than her harden nipples that, much like her daughter's, were poking against the material. The straps of the bikini were sinking lightly into Ann's flesh further showing the lewdness the older woman had to offer. Her bikini bottoms were small in nature as they barely hid much of Ann's crotch. Though Yori couldn't see behind Ann's person something in her was able to tell that much of Ann's backside would be visible. Grasp in her left hand was a small, black umbrella a bit bigger compared to the two girls' choices and on Ann's feet was a matching pair of black rain boots.

Yori giggles and fully face them much to the delight of the Possible women. "Shall we begin? I believe that enough of the rain will suffice for what we want…" Yori explains a bit excited though she did her best to keep her composure. Kim and Ann turn to one another, blink once then shift their gazes towards Yori opposite of them. The moment their gazes land upon her being, Yori tense for a moment with her breathing increasing.

"What…what is this I'm feeling…I can't describe it…but the way they're looking at me…is truly…exciting…" Yori thought the longer she felt the women across from her gazing at her body. "You know…if we don't hurry…we're going to miss out on this fun of yours…" Kim points out with her smile increasing slyly. Ann nods in agreement smiling in a similar manner to her daughter.

The change in their demeanors caught Yori completely off guard as she step back, shake her head a few times then nods three times. "Forgive me for my absentmindedness…" Yori admits then turn around before the open doorway. The rain was pouring down lighter as if wanting to stop and from it, Yori rush out into the open. Kim and Ann look back at one another then towards the departing Yori.

The shape of her toned backside along with the way the downward triangle piece of her bikini bottom offer more enjoyment to the women. Kim narrows in on what Yori had to offer while Ann took everything in from top to bottom. Kim step forward slowly until she went out into the falling rain. Ann nods and follows after her daughter now taking in the sight of both of them.

Yori splashes about in various puddles around the front of the house until Kim whistle to her from the high ground. Yori look to her right happily seeing Kim and Ann moving up onto the grass. They smile to her in a welcoming manner which Yori nods and follow. The trio moves about the falling rain despite holding umbrellas in their hands and laugh together from the cool touch of the endless fall from the sky.

They rush among the soft wet grass, push each other playfully whenever they could, or run around avoiding each other without allowing themselves to be seen. A car picks up in the distance much to Yori's surprise. She move to Kim who was closer to the build up of trees behind them and lead her in. Ann was too far away from them simply spun in place and opens her umbrella happily and proud.

With the top of the umbrella facing the streets, Ann lower her body just enough to keep herself hidden except for her hair and her feet. True to Yori's hunch, a large car did pass by them follow by a large pickup truck that seems to be going cross country. Kim and Yori watch closely at Ann who didn't move and seem to relish in the thought of being seen.

The rain pick up again with Ann's breathing increasing the longer the vehicles went by her front. Kim smirks playfully from the sight while Yori watch in pure amazement. The vehicles drove off and Ann rise to a vertical base; moving the umbrella to her right and placing the cool metal pole against her right shoulder. Keeping her legs together, she stood in a proud manner with her left hand on her hip, her eyes half open and a wide, wanting, proud smile on her face.

The sight of her barely covered ass, lustful, proud demeanor and the previous actions brought a great deal of interest to Yori's eyes. Kim simply steps out from the trees and made her way towards her mother; swaying her hips back and forth during her advance. She approach Ann's left and look up at her mother happily and in turn Ann look towards her daughter in the same manner.

The two women shut their eyes then lean up to one another; sharing a deep kiss that made Yori's eyes widen. In a flash, memories of her past play out of herself and the other female students doing the exact same as the Possible women. Another image fill her mind, but rather than let it play out, she step out from the hidden trees. Slowly, she moves to Ann's right which the mother and daughter pull away from each other.

They turn to Yori once she was close and smile to her sweetly with their eyes nearly closed. She tilts her head to her right at the sight of them and nods once at them both. They nod in return to her then face the street with Kim and Yori opening their umbrellas. They spin them together feeling the rainwater falling onto them however the downpour suddenly pick up.

Rather than allow the umbrellas to shield them, the trio of women toss their respective umbrellas high into the air then move about the open space. Each seems like a dancing nymph among the grass; laughing, cheering, and moving among each other. Whenever they stomp on the ground at times water would fly out and the one who was unlucky enough to be near that woman would shield herself from the incoming water.

Yori cup some of the water in her hands then splash it playfully against her chest with the Possible women watching this. The many beads of water already on her made the bikini cling to her flesh and expose more of what she had to offer. Kim and Ann take in every bit of Yori's body the longer they were outside despite the heavier downpour on their beings.

Nearly thirty minutes had passed since the trio of women went outside to enjoy themselves, but the downpour of rainwater didn't end. Their respective umbrellas were left out among the heavily wet grass, each upside down and filling with rainwater fast. The footsteps of each woman were present among the grass along with small traces of mud that went from the wet grass on both sides of the driveway to the closed front door. Littered to the left of the door were three sets of mud caked rain boots with them each resting on their sides.

The floor of the Possible household from the front door to the stairs leading upstairs were drenched in a great amount of watery footsteps. Each of different set and walking patterns if one were to follow them. The footsteps seeped into the carpeting on the upper floor with them leading into the Possible parent's bedroom. The door leading into their bathroom was left opened with the footsteps ending inside of the bright well tended to bathroom.

The floor tiles were light in color with heavy amounts of steam filling the room and seeping out into the bedroom. Every item would need for a bathroom was present as each had a build up of condensation among them. The glass shower was placed within the corner diangle to the cracked open door as steam elevate out from the open top and caked the walls on each side.

Kim, Ann, and Yori were inside of the shower under the running movable showerhead of ever flowing hot water. Their soaked bikinis were pressed in a corner opposite of the shut glass door of the shower while they embraced one another with their eyes shut. Yori and Ann were kissing deeply as the older woman's were busy moving up and down along Yori's sides and sometimes the backs of her fingers brush against her daughter's flesh.

Much liker her mother, Kim was pressing against Yori from behind feeling every bit of her warming flesh against her own. Unlike her mother, Kim was planting soft kisses along Yori's shoulders and neck area; going back and forth once she reach the end of one side. Yori continue to allow them to embrace her and keep control feeling Kim's hands along the outer parts of her hips and Ann's hands continuing to move up and down along her flesh.

At times during the kiss, Yori would slightly move up and down to allow her breasts to graze against Ann's as the older woman did nothing during this. She slightly open her eyes for a moment towards the younger woman kissing against her then shut her eyes again continuing their kiss. The two open their mouths and swirl their tongues against one another lewdly making Yori moan out in a muffled shivering manner.

Kim pull away from Yori's being then push the tip of her tongue against the lowest part of her friend's neck. This made Yori tense for a second then shiver greatly feeling Kim sliding her tongue directly along the center of her being along her spine. Yori couldn't hold back any further and moan out from Kim's actions on her. Ann smile happily and watch the change in Yori's being then lean down towards the young woman's breasts.

She stares at Yori's chest taking in the dark brown nipples that twitch and the shape of her medium size areolas along with the nipple's shape. She lean close to her right nipple then lick along it gently making Yori scream out from the double attack on her being. Ann slowly swirl her tongue counterclockwise along Yori's nipple and at the same time, Kim trace her tongue up and down along Yori's asscrack.

She crouch herself behind Yori's being now holding the outer parts of Yori's ass and allowing her to continue to run her tongue along Yori's asscrack. Slowly, Yori open her eyes and stare up at the steam rising and the ceiling above from the double attack on her body. She place her hands on top of Ann's shoulders and push her ass forward to allow Kim better access to her person.

Ann changes from licking along Yori to sucking her nipple into her mouth. Yori screams out and arch up from the attention to her body the longer the Possible women went on. Kim slides her hands along Yori's asscheeks and force them open; gaining a full blast of Yori's scent and her holes. She open her eyes and blink a few times at the sight of Yori's being then smile happily keeping her eyes half opened.

Before Kim's eyes was a slightly darken, tight asshole however it was clear to Kim's eyes that Yori had done many things to herself. The sight of Yori's pussy came next from the way her outer skin was slightly dark to her inner wet flesh being pink and well cared for. A strong feminine scent leak from Yori's being that Kim inhales while during this, Ann was watching slightly from her right.

She lean back towards Yori's being and pulls on her nipple as much as she could. The texture and flavor race through her mouth as she lightly flicks against the nipple's front whenever she could. Kim pushes her face into Yori's ass and lick along the bottom of Yori's pussy while inhaling a great amount of Yori's scents. Both Possible women did their best to gain and give pleasure to Yori as their pussies leak out a great amount of fluids along their frames.

Yori's entire being race with pleasure from their touch and actions as she couldn't keep her mind straight for much longer. Shutting her eyes tightly, she screams out at the top of her lungs from a strong orgasm causing Kim and Ann to stop. Both open their eyes at the same time and pull slightly away from Yori which Ann release her nipple from her mouth.

The orgasm went on for Yori by the second as she begins to lose her footing. Neither Kim nor Ann helps her to stand and from it, Yori drop onto the wet floor. Kim giggles at the sight of this and rise up while Ann drops onto her knees before Yori. The young girl breathes in heavily through her mouth then slowly open her eyes. Before her was Ann in a lewd position as she slowly spread her legs apart. The experience, older pussy of Ann was before Yori's eyes making the young woman's eyes open even more.

From the way Ann's pussy lips were spread, the shine along her pulpy flesh and throbbing entrance and how Ann's harden clit twinge before her gaze, Yori was captivated at the sight of the wet crotch before her. She even stole glances at the sight of Ann's dark, throbbing asshole. Slowly, Ann lifts her left leg up and lower herself down to sit on the floor of the shower. She move her hand to the top of her pussy and using just her index and middle finger, spread herself apart to show every bit of herself to the eager Yori.

The two gasp out suddenly from feeling cooler water hitting their beings as Yori crawl backwards from her current spot and Ann shield her face from what was happening to her. Kim was standing to the left of her mother with the showerhead in her left hand. She giggles playfully from their reactions then made her way back to the faucet. Yori and Ann watch Kim in playful cross then to one another as they smile wickedly at one another.

Once close to the faucet, Kim bent herself over and turns the water back to warm. A sudden moan left out of her and she rocks forward; dropping the showerhead and pressing her hands against the wall before her. Ann was now on the left of her daughter's being while Yori was to her friend's right. Together they had force Kim's asscheeks apart as Yori had grasped the showerhead in her right hand to prevent Kim from getting it back. She look down from her right shoulder in weakness and shame then turn back and moan out from feeling her mother's middle and ring fingers sliding into her pussy.

Slowly, Ann slides her fingers within the walls of her daughter feeling her juices building and her inner walls tightening around her. Yori during this lift the showerhead directly over Kim's ass and allow the flow of warm water to trickle down onto her cheeks, along her asshole and even her pussy where her mother was already pleasuring her.

The multiples of things happening along her ass and pussy made Kim weak, but she did her best to keep herself balanced. Moans continue to escape from within her mouth the longer the fingering and water falling went on as the build up inside of her rise. Ann and Yori shift their attentions between her backside and the part of her face they could see all the while gaining pleasure in the process.

Kim arches her upper body towards the warm wall and moan out fast from a sudden orgasm winning her over. Her lower body twitches multiple times from the sudden release of pleasure as the duo watch closely at Kim's ass. More of Kim's juices flow out, her walls tighten around her mother's fingers and Yori couldn't help but watch the mixture of water and pussy juice come together.

Ann pull her fingers out of her daughter then suckle on them lewdly as she made her way to the middle of the shower. Kim slide herself slowly to the floor by passing the faucet and moaning still from how her nipples and breasts drag along the wall before her. Yori follow after Ann rather than stay with the fallen Kim and when close, she watches Ann lay on her back.

No words were exchange with the two as Yori climb on top of Ann's person still holding onto the showerhead and her face turn towards Ann's crotch. She lowers herself before the older woman as Ann grasp the inner folds and center of Yori's asscheeks. Yori quiver for a moment then lower her head down to Ann's waiting pussy. She aim the showerhead at what was before her than lightly lick along Ann's clit. At the same time, Ann runs her tongue slowly and precisely from Yori's clit all the way to her entrance.

Both women were in tune with their actions the longer they went on with a steady flow of pussy juices flowing out that mixed with their saliva. Kim regains enough of her strength as her orgasm calm. Her desire for more won her over as she turn sharply to her left at the sight of her mother and Yori enjoying themselves. With a bit of weakness in her person, she rise to her feet and made her way to the right of her mother; watching what was happening.

Yori watch briefly during this, but return to licking along Ann's pussy in the same manner. When she reach her mother, Ann completely stop what she was doing and pull her tongue from Yori causing the young woman to whimper in need. The two knowingly shut their eyes and remain in wait of Kim. She observes them in turn then step over her mother's face while looking towards Yori's backside.

Yori elevate enough of herself into the air which Kim lower herself down onto her mother's face and grasp the outer parts of Yori. She plunge her face into Yori's ass and rapidly lick on her; holding onto her asscheeks in the process. Yori moan loudly and resume her actions with Ann as best as she could with even more pleasure running through her.

Ann however remains calm feeling her daughter's pussy on her face and the change in Yori's actions despite her trying to continue them as before. Using just her right middle and ring fingers, Ann plunge herself back into Kim's pussy while licking along the under parts of her daughter. Each woman tremble in their lewd actions the longer they went on though Kim and Yori were more into what they were doing compared to Ann.

They sample one another, tease one another and continue to pleasure each other until they all scream out at the top of their lungs from powerful orgasms. The trio was losing strength from their respective releases, but didn't lose their balances or footing during it. The lasting pleasurable feel coursing through their beings went on causing Kim and Yori to fall to their lefts and Ann to breathe heavily.

From when the trio had started, the shower was still filled with heavy amounts of steam. The showerhead was left idle along the floor; spraying water into the distance and helping the steam to build further. Resting in the middle of the shower was the trio of women with Ann in the middle holding Kim to her right and Yori to her left in her arms. She smiles happily with her eyes shut feeling them sucking on her slightly darken nipples and cuddling up to her eagerly.

Nothing else seems to matter to them during this as they bask in their act and enjoyment that continue to go on. Kim and Yori let out a healthy amount of saliva the longer they suck on Ann as they kept their eyes shut during it. She stroke along their bodies whenever she could only to continue to bask in their company and the sensations of desire that lingered from before and currently…


End file.
